The Biomedical Engineering Center for Clinical Instrumentation seeks to apply microprocessor technology to a variety of clinical instruments. A core Microprocessor Engineering Laboratory (MEL) located at MIT has developed a standard microprocessor matrix and a set of generally useful functional modules which form the basis for specific instrument systems. A new higher level language has also been developed which is uniquely supportive of instrument development. Four specific instruments are under development and rely on MEL resources. The projects include: 1) development of a portable patient-interactive monitor for real-time analysis of EKG rhythm abnormalities; 2) development of diagnostic equipment to help determine the cause of dizziness and disequilibrium; 3) development of instrumentation for collection and processing of pulmonary function data; and 4) development of a thermal diffusion probe for measurement of tissue blood flow.